Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Spiral Comics)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, sometimes called TMNT, is a comic book series based on the TMNT franchise and published by Spiral Comics. Characters Main *Leonardo/"Leo": The cool-headed leader of the team. Leo is a lot like his master Splinter, defaulting to what Splinter would do and say if he's ever not sure how to do something. However, this is also his biggest flaw, as most of the time, he doesn't go with what his heart tells him, listening only to what Splinter has told him, even in cases where Splinter is wrong. Leo usually likes to think things out far in advance before he actually does something. His weapons are two katanas. *Raphael/"Raph": The opposite of Leo in every way. He is a hot head, very vain, stubborn and rarely listens to what Splinter says. Raph seems to have a problem with authority in general, as he also doesn't listen to Leo a lot and prefers to do everything his way. In fact, most of the time he outright claims he should be the leader instead. Though Raph's stubbornness does come in quite handy sometimes, as no matter what he refuses to fall, even after taking the beating of a lifetime. His main weapons are twin sai. *Donatello/"Don"/"Donnie": A very intelligent individual, Donnie is the source of the team's tech weapons and just their technology in general. He is able to hack into computers, break down firewalls, and is able to turn anything technology based into a weapon. However, he also has all the negatives that come with being a genius, such as having poor social skills, is very messy, and can't tell what someone's emotions are most of the time. His weapon is a bo staff. *Michelangelo/"Mikey"/"Mike": The self-proclaimed comedian of the team. Mikey loves to tell jokes about everything, his brothers, his friends, his enemies, even just random people and things. He gets on the nerve of a lot of people, mostly Raph, but most of the time his comedic antics are welcome, as even in the darkest of moments he is able to find a light. He is a fan of pizza and is known for yelling "Cowabunga!" as a catchphrase. His weapons are nunchucks. *Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter: Splinter is the Turtles' master and adoptive father. He is extremely calm and is usually seen meditating. It is a running gag in the comic about how old he is, as no one seems to remember, not even himself. However, despite his (supposed) old age, he is very, very good at martial arts. He can defeat all of the Turtles in both a one on one and group fight and has apparently gone toe to toe with the greatest of martial artists. *April O'Neil: April is a reporter for the Channel 5 News. She will do almost anything to get her story, even putting her own life on the line. Because of this, she has gotten herself captured or in quite a bit of trouble a lot of the time, but she still does it because she is obsessed with and driven by finding the truth, refusing to stop even when her boss actually tells her to. Recurring *Casey Jones: A sports-based vigilante who wears a hockey mask. He is described by most characters as "the crazy guy" and he lives up to this, as he constantly puts his own life on the line, and yells "Goongala! Goongala!" as his war cry. Villains *Oroku Saki/The Shredder: The Turtles' arch-nemesis and the series' main antagonist. Shredder is the extremely deadly leader of The Foot Clan. He is trained in Judo, Taekwondo, Karate, Muay Thai, Jiu-Jitsu, and a made-up martial art he created named Dansu No Hi. **The Foot Clan: An extremely deadly clan of ninjas. **Hun: Leader of the gang known as the Purple Dragons. **Baxter Stockman: A genius scientist working for the Shredder. **Alopex: a fox girl who works for The Foot and, just like all The Foot, is an extremely deadly warrior. **Bebop: Formerly known as Mohawk, Bebop was doused in ooze and turned in to a pig creature. He is Rocksteady's partner. **Rocksteady: Formerly known as Bruno, Rocksteady is a large rhino mutant and is Bebop's partner. *Rat King: A terrifying man who has the psionic ability to control rats. *Old Hob: a mutant cat who is technically the Turtle's very first enemy, as when they were children he attempted to eat them but had his eye scratched out by Splinter. Issues #"Turtles in Manhattan, Part I": Reporter April O'Neil is saved by Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael from a gang known as the Purple Dragons. She meets their sensei, Master Splinter, who reveals their origins to her and tells her about a villainous group of ninjas named the Foot Clan. #"Turtles in Manhattan, Part II": The Turtles have their first encounter with the Foot Clan when they are attacked by a woman working for them. They are defeated multiple times by her but eventually manage to gain the upper hand and unmask her, revealing she is a mutant fox who runs away. #"Long Live the King": Leonardo is separated from the rest of the Turtles and encounters his own enemy in the form of the Rat King, who can bend the minds of rats to his will. #"Cats and... Turtles?": Michaelangelo is badly beaten by a group of people working for "Old Hob". The Turtles swear revenge and find out Old Hob is actually a mutant cat who had his eye scratched out by Master Splinter when the Turtles were still newborns. #"The Madness of Professor Stockman": A scientist named Baxter Stockman creates machines known as mousers to take out the rat population in Manhatten. Unfortunately, this leads to him discovering Splinter and eventually the Turtles, who he wishes to dissect. #"Pizza Face": In a comedic done in one, Michaelangelo is called useless by Raphael after he costs them a battle with the Purple Dragons. This puts him down until the rest of the Turtles and half of New York go missing. It becomes clear why when he encounters what can only be described as a pizza zombie being controlled by a pizza on its face. Who is behind this? a mad mutant who Mikey dubs Pizza Face. #"The Color Purple": After being defeated so many times, the Purple Dragons are deemed useless by the mutant fox girl, named Alopex. However, their leader, named Hun, asks for one more chance and promises this time they won't fail. Why is this? because Hun is going to take on the Turtles himself. And Hun hits like a truck and has skin stronger than steel. #"From Men To Monsters": Bruno and Mohawk, members of the Purple Dragons who the Turtles have faced multiple times, are deemed useless by Hun and are forced to sign up for a project with Alopex. She ends up pouring green ooze on top of them and turning them into mutants, renaming them after Hun's favorite music styles, Bebop and Rocksteady. Trivia & Easter Eggs *Currently, all of the Turtles wear red masks. This is a reference to the original comic series where none of the Turtles had color-coded masks, with all of them just wearing red. *One of Mikey's many jokes is "sometimes I wish I was a bird. Then I could fly over the bad guys", this is a reference to the TMNT RPG where the Turtles had supplement characters who were referred to as Sparrow-Eagles, or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Sparrows". *One of Leonardo's lines is "sometimes I feel like we need a fifth brother... sister... either or", referencing the character Venus de Milo. **Raphael responds to this line with "that'd be horrible... for everyone", referencing the fact Venus was almost universally hated. Category:Comics Category:Spiral Comics